clg_wikis_dream_logosfandomcom-20200213-history
ConnorWorks Entertainment Inc.
Background:ConnorWorks Entertainment is a Animation Company founded in 1914 as "The ConnorWorks FilmGroup" It's first cartoon Character Saoirse was Created but they never used a logo until 1951 Instead using a In-credit logo featuring Saoirse(Mascot of the Company) waving at the audience. Today, it's a subsidiary of Corus Entertainment. Its main headquarters and studio are both located in New York City with offices located in Toronto, Tokyo, and London. 1st logo (1914-1951) Nicknames: "Saoirse" Logo: On a black background, we see an in-credit version of Saoirse Waving at us, as seen on ConnorWorks films from 1914-Present and shows from the late 1950s. "ConnorWorks", "The ConnorWorks FilmGroup", or "A ConnorWorks PRODUCTION" is seen below, sometimes with copyright info below. Trivia:TBA Variants:TBA FX/SFX: Just Saoirse waving at us or None Cheesy Factor:TBA Music/Sounds:None Or the Opening theme/Ending theme of the Show Or movie. Starting in the late 1950s. A Warbling Synth fanfare was heard with a Deep boom at the end. Music/Sounds Variants:TBA Availibility:TBA Scare Factor:None 2nd Logo (1959-1983,1991-2017) 1959-1983 ConnorWorks Entertainnment Logo REDONE With Film Effect.png 1959-1983 ConnorWorks Entertainnment Logo REDONE With VHS Filter.png Widesec.jpg ConnorWorks Entertainment Inc Saoirse in Space V2.png Nicknames:"Scanimated Saoirse" "Saoirse In Space" "Saoirse From Heaven" "Saoirse II" "Angelic Saoirse" Logo:TBA Variants: *A Black and White Version Exits. *Videotaped versions have “ConnorWorks” and “E N T E R T A I N M E N T” spaced a bit and the animation is more crisp and smooth. This was used from 1971-1983. *Starting in 2009, The logo is now recreated with CGI and Saoirse is now animated in Flash. *As an Opening Logo, "Presents" in a script font Fades in. *A Longer version exists for 2009 where We start off with a black screen saying: "The Following Presentation Is in Dolby Stereo" With the 3-D then-current Dolby Digital logo on the bottom. Then It Fades To a Space Background with the text "Welcome To The Other Side" zooming in turning into 3-D, Then The Rest Of it follows. *On Season 1 of "The Doctor's On the Loose", Saoirse is Dressed Like a Nurse. On the Season 1 Finale, The logo plays backwards *Sometimes, The Logo is animated and superimposed over the ending credits *There is a special animated variant on The Super Mario Hour. A piece of green string pops up, and morphs into "ConnorWorks" and "E N T E R T A I N M E N T" appears one by one while it shines. Saoirse Flies In and Winks at Us after the logo is formed. *On the 2015 Film "Pac-Man 256"(Not To be confused with the 2015 IOS Game). The logo flickers and lags like a video chat service with a bad connection and the music becomes distorted. Plus. Saoirse becomes Distorted and Confused and turns into a kill screen from Pac-Man. The other Logos (Namco Bandai Games, Cartoon Saloon, and LionsGate) Were also Customized for the Film. *Another Longer Version Exists for 2000 where we start On a black background, a blue laser carves out a line across the screen. The line flips towards the screen, revealing a blue outline of Saoirse who is then filled with color from left to right. After shining brightly, Saoirse is then swallowed by a dot of light that Flashes in to the rest, then it plays normally but "E N T E R T A I N M E N T" is missing, Then Saoirse then creates the "E N T E R T A I N M E N T" Text with Magic. *Starting in 2015. The Logo was Resurrected. This time with Saoirse from the 4th logo *On some films such as "Ben's Summer Vacation" After the logo is formed, suddenly the text takes a hard drop, notably startling Saoirse. "Sorry!" is heard from Ben offscreen, followed by Saoirse whispering "Hmmm. Sheesh. Also, The background dosn't turn White. *On the short "Mouse in my house!" The logo gets attacked by a bunch of mice as Saoirse Flees after the logo is formed. * On the 2000 film adaption of "The Adventures of Captain Underpants". Captain Underpants flys throughout the logo during the animation of Saoirse. Trivia: *The Logo Makes a Comeback at the start and the end of the 2014 film "Song Of the Sea" Plastering the Gkids Logo. *When this logo debuted, If you Look very closely, You might see a faded Halo on top of Saoirse's head. FX/SFX:50s Early computer graphics combined with CEL animation. The videotaped version was done by Dolphin Productions Inc in New York. The 2009 version was recreated by Rhythm and Hues Studios And Cartoon Saloon and Mercury Filmworks For the animation of Saoirse. Cheesy Factor:TBA Music/Sounds:It Despends on the variant *Regular:A calm and somber string and Bell tune followed by a Synth fanfare. The sound of wind blowing is heard throughout. *Music Variant #2:A series of whooshes and descending synths are heard all around the speakers playing the logo before an explosion occurs, alongside a deep synth note. It then turns into a bell note, then an ascending synth warble and an orchestral hit. *Long version And the 2009 version:A synth dissolution sounder with three deep drum notes followed by four light droning notes and three light drum notes. When We Get To the Space Background. A dark choir is then heard with more drum notes and synth notes. After the Text is zoomed away. It changes into a Moog Lab-Like tune (with the opening of said tune being reminiscent to the synth tune of the second Capcom logo) along with the sounds of stars and magic combined with the 3rd and 4th logo's music. *Music Variant #3: a weird "phaser"-like sound when the laser appears, and when the Saoirse head "flips" into view, an orchestrated horn/string fanfare is heard. A whoosh, 3 timpani hits, and chimes/shining sounds are heard when the head is colored in and shines. A louder whoosh and a cymbal crescendo are heard when the head gets sucked into the dot of light, followed by a woodwind section with plucked strings and as Saorise flies around, and another whoosh when it sweeps out the text. *Sometimes The Opening theme/Closing Theme Of the show or movie plays over instead with SFX Blended in *Sometimes, after the music finishes, a deep voice-over with a echo/stutter-like effect then says the company name at the end. *In the warped variation of the logo, the music changes pitch throughout the logo. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the Company's later years, It used the 8th logo's music but it blends well *On “Connor G and Pixeline’s Pure Dreams”, the opening theme of the movie plays while Connor G(Voiced by Himself) and Pixeline(Voiced by Mona Marshal) Narrate over the logo: Connor: "Black. All important movies start with a black screen. And music; edgy, ambient space music that would make a parent or studio executive nervous. And logos, really long and dramatic logos. Pixeline: ConnorWorks...or, no, CWorks, you might wanna know." *On the 1974 theatrical Short film “The Chicken Problem Starting Peg And Cat”, the music is even synthesized, This was composed by Japanese Moog composer “Isao Tomita” in the variant and the short film itself. *On the original faith oriented version of the 70s “3 Palavrinhas” anime series(The company’s only religous project, Which was later changed itself into a Animated, Slapstick, Comedy Cartoon Show), the haunting synthesized Tron-like choir from the film was heard Availibility:Current. Scare Factor:Despends on the variant. *Regular:None. The animation of Saoirse may get to some. But it's a cute logo. *Long Variant and the 2009 variant:Medium because it makes the logo less somber due to the Lab like music. *Music Variant #2:Medium to High. The Music is even stranger and the somber music is gone. The Synth warble at the end do not help matters. This can also affect those who weren't expecting the normal variant. The fact that it also starts sometimes at the end might raise the factor for unsuspecting viewers. *Warped music variant: Low to High due to the logo's soundtrack changing pitch throughout the logo, which could surprise some who have never seen it or didn't expect it. But others may find it funny. Neatherless. It's a Favorite of many. But The Next Logo is Extremely Worse...... 3rd logo (1981-1997 2006) Simage.jpg Imageoe.jpg Toon EEZEE Takes Over ConnorWorks.png Nicknames: "Saoirse III" "Neon Saoirse in Space" "Saoirse the Terrible" "The Colision of Prism Entertainment, Nelvana, ParaFrance, And ConnorWorks Entertainment" "Saoirse In Space II" "Evil Drunk Saoirse" "Neo Saoirse" "There! That's better(Alternative variant)" "Distortion Under the Rolling Waves of the sea" "Saoirse From Hell" Logo:On a space background, we see a blue globe, with longitude and latitude lines, and an orange shooting star forms a neon green outlined Saoirse from the 2nd logo, which then flys around throughout, and then the background zooms in and turns black, which we zoom from the globe, as Neon Saoirse disappears. Then shooting stars form eight sets of double dots, eight times, forming a Outline Of Saoirse. Then it becomes colorized with blue outlining, as the line goes through Saoirse downward. Then "Connorworks" appears, then a shooting star forms "ENTERTAINMENT INC". "ConnorWorks" changes its colors throughout. Trivia: The Graphics In the logo was done by the now-defunct Robert Abel and Associates Variants: * An Alternative version exists where is gotten better, They used Saoirse from the 2nd logo, plus the animation is different as if follows. On a dark background, we see constellation roads top and bottom, with a little light in the center, including shooting stars. Suddenly seconds later, a lot of stars appear coming at us. After the stars disappear, Forming a Slit Scan Tunnel. In which Distorts itself. The animation Of Saoirse is used from the 2nd logo. After the animation is done, the tunnel disappears and the rest of the logo forms as usual. *On Season 2 of "The Doctor's On the Loose", Again.. Saoirse is Dressed Like a Nurse. On The Final Episode. Saoirse is hooked on life support on a hospital bed throughout the last credit roll. The credits run as usual over a picture of Saoirse, with life support equipment attached on either side. You can hear the beeps of the heart monitor, too. After the credits complete, the full company name fades in and Saoirse flatlines and dies, with a long, high-pitched beep heard. This variation is especially rare, as reruns of the finale on TCC Laugh Contains The 2010 Version Of This Logo After The Variant. *A Filmed Version Exists on the start of the 1999 special, "Saoirse And The Boy who cried Selkie"(The 4th Logo Appears at the end) *As a Opening logo, after Entertainment Appears, Presents Fades in below *For international distribution, "Distributed Worldwide By" appears in gold Then fades out when we get to the Neon Saoirse part. *On the 2004 film "Izzy's Adventure 2 Izzy vs EEZEE", Saoirse Is replaced by Izzy pointing at you. FX/SFX:80s CGI and Slit Scan and the CEL Animation of an Neon Saoirse combined with Scanimation. Cheesy Factor:TBA Music/Sounds: A creepy lab-Like synth tune with sound effects that resemble a zapping noise when the shooting stars appear. Similar the 2nd logo. Music/Sounds Variants: *The soundtrack might sound distorted on some prints. This happens because lab technicians print the soundtrack onto the film at a louder volume than usual. Availibility:TBA Scare Factor: High to Nightmare. The bad Scanimation and the Dark Music may lure Alot of viewers. The Music and Saoirse aren't Friendly either, the warped audio in deteriorated/damaged film prints might raise the factor for those who were expecting the normal version. None For the Alternative version. But the Next Logo Has a Better Story. 4th logo (1997-2005 2003-2009) Imager.jpg CWE Logo With Byline.jpg Nicknames: "Saoirse IV" "The New and improved Neon Saoirse" "CGI Saoirse" "Saoirse From Heaven II" "Saoirse In Space III" "Fire-Outlined Saoirse" "Saoirse Of Fire" "Laser Saoirse" "Modern Neon Saoirse" "Modern Saoirse" “Millennium Saoirse” “Saoirse 2.0” “CometShock” “Elements of Creation” Logo:TBA Variants: *Sometimes, The URL “www.ConnorWorks.com” can be seen below after the logo is formed *Starting in 2000, the byline "ConnorWorks Entertainment Inc is a Corus Entertainment Inc Company" was added (with "COrUs" written in its corporate font) *On 2003 reboot of "The Doctor's On the Loose", Again... Saoirse is Dressed like a nurse. On the pilot episode, Saoirse yells "STOP THAT MADNESS! *On the "Connor. G and Friends" Episode "Saoirse Vs Macha" After Connor Notices Where Ben is, We cut to Ben Sitting On the ConnorWorks Text without Entertainment Inc And Saoirse reading A Comic book, The Credits Run usual over Ben Laughing Durring the Ending theme, You can hear his laugher too, After the Credits Complete, E N T E R T A I N M E N T I N C And Saoirse Appear And Ben ends Up lauging harder after the Ending theme finishes. *A Black Background Version exists. *A Short Version Exits where it starts when the Orange Comet forms the button on Saoirse's chest, in which then explodes, after the streaks form the logo *Sometimes, After the logo is finished, another Orange Streak comes from the "C" as it engulfs to a black screen with its slogan "Unleash your Imagination!" After that, It Dissolves into particles. *On the Startup for the ConnorWorks C-Play(including the IMAX powered version). The logo plays in a smoother framerate, the visual quality is much cleaner in this variant *On Educational films such as the 2004 print of the 1973 educational film “Analog Animation and You!”, the text “E D U C A T I O N A L. M E D I A. G R O U P” is shown replacing “E N T E R T A I N M E N T. I N C” *A filmed variant exists FX/SFX:Great CGI And CEL Graphics. Done by Imaginary Forces and Rhythm and Hues Studios Cheesy Factor:TBA Music/Sounds:A Deep Synth Warble With laser sounds with the Orchestral Synthesized Rearrangement of the 2nd logo's theme added with an ominous choir followed by lab noises and a Breathy synth sounder(If you listen closely). On the Company's later years, it used a New soundtrack with synth elements and cymbals with the breathy sounder intact that was later used for the next logo Music/Sounds Trivia: The Music in the logo was performed by the Skywalker Symphony Orchestra. Sound design by Macro D'Ambrosio at MarcoCo; Mixed by David Parker at The Saul Zaentz Film Center and in Surround EX by Gary A. Rizzo at Skywalker Sound. Music/Sounds Variants:On Some Films Such as "The Doctor's On the Loose! The movie". A Breathy Synth Choir was added in the logo. Availibility:TBA Scare Factor:None. Thanks to the Better CGI. 5th logo (2001-2002 2011-Present) Nicknames:"Saoirse V" "The Flame" "Saoirse and the Candle" "Cave Saoirse" "Modern Saoirse II" "Dimswitch Saoirse" "Saoirse in the Dark" "Candlewick Saoirse" "Saoirse and the Cave Writings" Logo:TBA Trivia:This is the Second "ConnorWorks Entertainment Inc" logo to use a Traditional CEL Animation Of Saoirse Variants:TBA Cheesy Factor:TBA FX/SFX:Great CGI and the Traditional CEL Animation Of Saoirse. Music/Sounds:A droning ambient track, with a choir along with sounds that go with the logo, At the end, there are also the sounds of a timpani. Music/Sounds Trivia:The Music in this logo was recycled from the GreenPeace "Meltdown" PIF from 1987 Music/Sounds Variants:On Rare occasions, the audio from the "Searching" PIF from 1974 was heard minus the Echoes of a family screaming, also lacks a Voiceover at the end Availablility: Rare. It was first shown on the start of original version of “The Unusual Misadventures of 3 Palavrinhas” short "Miguel’s Unlucky Day", which is available on the show's DVD release from ConnorWorks Home Entertainment. Scare Factor: Low to Medium, The Animation and the Music could Scare a bit, But the Next logo Has a Different story. 6th Logo (2002-2003) Nicknames:"Neo Saoirse II" "The Collision of Radical Entertainment and Connorworks Entertainment" "Saoirse VI" Logo: A bright red flash occurs, lighting the entire screen, then zooms out and we see A red outline of Saoirse rotating around. The outline then becomes part of the logo, where Saoirse poses and its fully revealed, as the ConnorWorks Entertainment logo forms, leaving sparks and shadows around. The logo slowly zooms in and "ENTERTAINMENT INC" fades in light underneath. Variant: The Atomic Mario license has the logo tinted blue. FX/SFX: Circle forming and letters appearing. Music/Sounds: A specific "puff" sound when the flash occurs, followed with whizzing and the bang. The Atomic Mario license has Mario saying Lets A Go!" After the bang. Availability: TBA Scare Factor: Minimal, this is a good logo. 7th Logo (2003-2005) Nicknames: "Saoirse VII", Logo: A bright red flash occurs, lighting the entire screen, swirls and forms Saoirse from before. Time She's Powered Up which blasts a Shockwave made of Fire and she rapidly zooms out. Immediately the ConnorWorks Entertainment logo returns. Variants:TBA FX/SFX: The gyroscope and Saoirse forming and whirling. Music/Sounds: Various bumps and whooshes. Availability:TBA Scare Factor: Low To Medium. Saoirse's appearence may Lure a bit, But it's a Cool logo. 8th logo (2005-2013) Gimage.jpg Dimfage.jpg EEZEE Takeover.png ConnorWorks Entertainment Inc(Saoirse In Time variant).jpg Nicknames:"Saoirse IX" "The Colision of Viva Pictures, Cyro Interactive and ConnorWorks Entertainment" "Saoirse's Fire" "The Return of Saoirse In Space" "Saoirse and the SpaceWatch" "Saoirse From Heaven III" "Saoirse's Seranade" "CGI Saoirse II" "Modern Saoirse III" Logo:Once more we start with Saorise's face in space suit. Then two comets are shown, orange and red, swirling in the skies. The view changes to Saoirse's face, then to comets again, and back to face. Saoirse opens her eyes. Then the comets collide and create the ConnorWorks Entertainment Logo with Saoirse Standing on "ConnorWorks" The byline "A Corus Entertainment Inc Company" appears below with COrUs in its 1999-2016 logo font. Trivia:The Logo Pays Homage to The Cyro Interactive Entertainment Logo Variants: *There's a Extended Version *Starting with "Saoirse In Time" Saoirse is now redesigned to promote "Hello Saoirse!" also the background and the text switched colors,Though the normal logo is seen at the end. *Sometimes, the logo is Bylineless. *on the 2006 short "Saoirse in Knock-It Off Again" Gyfii runs throughout the logo speaking very crazy. *A Still Version Exists at the end of of the 2005 DVD of "Connor G and Friends:Play it Again Stormy" *On "Izzy's Adventure: The Continuing Adventures" When the ConnorWorks Entertainment logo Appears, Saoirse Is Replaced by Izzy. *Starting in 2012, There is a 100th anniversary variant. *A short variant exists for TV shows and Specials such as the 2nd Season of “3 Palavrinhas” Cheesy Factor:TBA FX/SFX: Awesome 3D and CEL animation Graphics. Animated by Rhythm and Hues Studios And Mainframe Entertainment. The HD Version Was Done By Reel FX Animation Studios Music/Sounds: New soundtrack that appears to be a New and Powerful version of the 2nd logo's music with synth elements and cymbals with a breathy sounder from the Previous logo Music/Sounds Variants:The Extended variant adds more ambience recycled from the Stella Girl Entertainment logo *There is a rather humorous variant at the end of the 2005 DVD of "Connor G and Friends:Play it Again Stormy" with Stella saying "I'd would Rather go back to Stella Girl Entertainment so they can Smash my Face In For the Stella And Friends TV Series!" Stella is Voiced by Jen Taylor in which she sounds the same as Princess Peach from the Super Mario Series. *Another Humorous variant is also used at the end of "Saoirse in Virtual Voyage" with Ben Saying "I'd Like to Get out now!" Availibility:TBA Scare Factor:None. Its a Awesome and cute logo. However.. If it cut to the Paramedia "Blazing Meteor From hell" rather jarringly, then it has a high scare factor. 9th Logo (2010-2013) Image9.jpg Nicknames:"The Incredible Flashing Saoirse" "Modern Saoirse IV" Logo:We are in space with Earth and Mars, then a bright white flash where a swirl of Red/yellow streaks that collide and Flash into a purple tunnel in which it flashes colors, forming the entire logo, this time with Saoirse from the 4th and 8th logo as the tunnel flashes away into the black background Variants:A More Common Short version Exists *A Alternative Version exists where we start with a swirly red and black background, then Wario's Face appears Laughing Evily Then we flash into the tunnel part where it turns Orange and Red. Then The Rest plays normally. Cheesy Factor:TBA FX/SFX: Fantastic CGI! Done By Blur Studio Music/Sounds:A synthesized theme, that ranges from ominous to more electric at the end, accompanied by metallic noises. Availibility:TBA Scare Factor: Despends On the variant. *Regular:None To Medium *Alternative Variant: It Despends how you feel about this variant. It's Ranged From High To Nightmare! Probaly one of the most scariest ConnorWorks Variants. Also, Hulk's Roar May Catch off your guard. 10th logo (2013-2016) ConnorWorks On Screen logo.jpg Image41.jpg Nicknames:"Saoirse In a Cube" "Sphere" "The Collision of THX, and ConnorWorks Entertainment" "Angelic Saoirse Returns!" "CGI Angelic Saoirse" Logo:On a black background, we see either one of these: Appearance Variants: *On normal displays, their slogan "Ignite The Power!" appears. *On 4K displays, their message "Digitaly Transformed Into 4K" fades in. Then either object disappears by sliding to the right. The background becomes black-gray-green gradient. A black line with blue marks slides to the right of the screen and starts to gently shake. It becomes liquid and breaks up into small circles. We zoom through the liquid. Multiple grouped lines start swirling around in a circular motion, then forms into a 4-layered sphere, hence the nickname. A blue glow surrounds the sphere. It becomes liquid and opens up, revealing blue electric lines. It later explodes to fill the background with black, then zooms out in the form of the ConnorWorks Entertainment logo. It later fills up with color, making it look normal. Some of the blue lines remain in the text, then later disappear completely. Finally, either one of these appear below. Appearance Variants: *The Byline Below Reads "A Corus Entertainment Inc Company" with "COrUs" in its 1999-2016 logo font. *Starting in 5/12/16. The byline is shortened to "A Corus Company" With "CORUS." In its 2016-Present corporate logo font. *The "welcome to the other side" slogan FX/SFX: The liquid and electric lines, all done by Human Workshop. Just marvelous CGI animation. Music/Sounds: First, A dark choir is heard with more drum notes and synth notes Unlike the 2nd logo, then gets interrupted by whooshes, liquid sound effects, and a low synth note, followed by a choir. During the glow, the lab-like tune from the 4th logo plays, followed by another whoosh, and an explosion. Music/Sounds Variant: Sometimes, there was no Lab-Like Tune. Availability:No longer Current due to its short lifespan. May appear on Releases. Sometimes appears before or after the previous logos on reissues. First appeared on "Captain Underpants and the Revolting Revenge of the Radioactive Robo-Boxers” the tenth film in the Captain Underpants saga. Scare Factor: Medium. The animation, sounds and the Jingle can startle a bit. but they're wonderful otherwise. 11th Logo (2013) Nicknames: "Modern Saoirse Returns", "Lyrick Studios Rip-Off", "Modern Saoirse V" Logo: On an open sea, we see a sailboat, we then pan up to the sky where we see Saoirse's finger touching the sky causing a ripple effect to appear, (a la the Lyrick Studios logo.) as the ripple effect fades, we see Saoirse, the text "ConnorWorks Entertainment Inc." fades in below Saoirse, the Corus Entertainment byline appears below. Variants: The film's respective variant has Captain Underpants flying throughout the logo with its signature "Tra-La-Laaaaaaa!" Phrase Also, Mr Krupp's finger is in place of Saoirse's finger. Then the logo pans down to the start of the movie. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: Not bad animation although it clearly rips off the Lyrick Studios logo. Music/Sounds: A deep synthesized score with a 7-note soft piano ditty playing over it. Availability: Only seen on the animated film "Captain Underpants and the Tyrannical Retaliation of the Turbo Toilet 2000" the eleventh film in the Captain Underpants saga, the normal variant is seen at the end as well. Scare Factor: Minimal. The appearance of Saoirse may startle some, but this is a favorite of many if you liked Lyrick Studios' logo. 12th logo (April 1, 2016-2017) ConnorWorks Entertainment W BackGround.PNG Nicknames: "Modern Saoirse Returns Again" "Modern Saoirse VI" "The Colorful World Of ConnorWorks Entertainment Inc" "New And Improved Modern Saoirse" "ConnorWorks Entertainment Inc Throughout the Years" "From Angelic Saoirse To Modern Saoirse" Logo: TBA Trivia:TBA Variants: *A Still Closing variant exists *A Short version exists on shows *Starting in 2017, the animation is now changed itself from Flash Animation to Digital Ink and Paint Animation(AKA Traditional Animation) *On The company’s website, the logo is already formed, if you hover your mouse to the logo, Saoirse can do other things such as doing a handstand. FX/SFX: Incredible CGI and Flash Animation. This was done by Titmouse Inc, the later version was done by Toon City Animation and Digital eMation Inc. The website variant however was done in HTML5 with Flash animation made by CloudKid Cheesy Factor:TBA Music/Sounds:TBA. Music/Sounds Variants: On Song of The Sea 1/2 (The first production with this logo.) It's the opening theme of the movie. Availibility: Uncommon, The logo made it's debut on the start of the Animated Comedy Film "Song Of The Sea 1/2(AKA The True Story of Song of the Sea as told by Ben and Saoirse) Scare Factor:Low 13th Logo (2017-Present) On-Screen-ConnorWorks-Entertainment-Inc-Logo-from-2017.jpg Nicknames: "Ruby Joins the Fun" "New and Improved Saoirse II" "ConnorWorks Entertainment Inc Throughout the Years V2" "Along Comes Ruby" "The New Colorful World Of ConnorWorks Entertainment Inc" "ConnorWorks Entertainment Inc + Connor Films Ltd = Now a thing!" “Play along With ConnorWorks” Logo: TBA Variants: *A Still Closing variant exists *A Short version exists for their shows such as the 4th season of “3 Palavrinhas” *On the blooper reel for 3 Palavrinhas, the logo turns upside down and Saoirse and Ruby fall off the screen, causing the logo itself to break into pieces with a loud Glass shattering noise accompanied with the audience laughing at the end. At the end of the Blooper Reel, we see the usual logo playing as usual, but the text explodes at the end as we now see the whole logo itself(Except for Saoirse and Ruby) completely covered in smoke as we hear Saoirse(voiced by Monica Rial) saying “Oh great Not another mishap!” *On the 2017 American English dub of Go Go Connie-Chan!, the logo plays in a smoother framerate. *For international releases, “E N T E R T A I N M E N T. I N C” is replaced with “I N T E R N A T I O N A L”, the text “Distributed by” appears at the beginning before the logo animates, Saoirse and Ruby don’t giggle in the variant. Trivia: The logo itself was animated by Toon City Animation and the CGI graphics were done by Mikros Image in Montreal FX/SFX: Incredible CGI and Hand Drawn CEL Animation. It seems to be a Major Improvement over the 12th logo. Cheesy Factor:TBA Music/Sounds:TBA. Music/Sounds Variants: TBA Music/Sounds Trivia: TBA Availibility: Current, Scare Factor:Depends on the Variant. *Original: None. It’s a cute logo. *3 Palavrinhas Blooper Reel variant: Low to Medium. The mishaps in the logo would lure some viewers, but it’s intended to be funny. Category:United States Category:Dream Logos Category:Cute Logos